Karsh
Karsh has been playing Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates since back on the Azure Ocean. Leading a life of a decent swordfighter and leader, Karsh has played primarily on Viridian and Hunter, but makes random appearances on Midnight. He does not often play Puzzle Pirates as of the year 2006, but logs in every once in a while on Hunter to see what's happening to the game and his crew. Karsh proudly wears a pink/white suit he dubs his Happy Housewife outfit, as an alternative to his original maroon/white getup. Karsh's Pirate Career Azure Ocean Karsh hopped from crew to crew, until he did not have a crew at all. Remaining a jobber, he practiced puzzles and earned money. Midnight Ocean Karsh similarly served as a rogue jobber on the Midnight Ocean, where he amassed a small sum of money and a hint of reputation. Viridian Ocean Joining a crew that he found, Karsh learned the skills needed to become a better pirate and leader. Crew: Port Authority * Flag: * Positions: Cabin person, pirate, officer Recruited by Tristan, Karsh stuck with Port Authority and became one of the higher-up members of the crew. After a while, Karsh decided to form a sister crew, Breakfast Brigade, with his newfound knowledge. Crew: Breakfast Brigade * Flag: Pirates Gone Wild, Needs More Tilde * Positions: Senior officer, captain Breakfast Brigade served steamy hot waffles for the Pirates Gone Wild flag. Enforcing the magic of breakfast, Karsh only amassed about 6 members during the lifespan of Breakfast Brigade. The crew remained as more of a brotherhood of friends. Elwood and Aristobulus were the other primary members of Breakfast Brigade, and all served as senior officers while the crew was oligarchic. Eventually, Pirates Gone Wild randomly disbanded due to reasons beyond the Breakfast Brigade's involvement. Karsh decided to start a flag of his own, which was just as much of a failure as the crew. Eventually, Karsh grew inactive, and Elwood took over. After almost a year of inactivity, Karsh returned to reclaim leadership and create the Goon Royal Navy. Crew: Goon Royal Navy * Flag: Needs More Tilde, Rainbow Adventure Club * Positions: Captain In an attempt to get Something Awful playing, Karsh renamed Breakfast Brigade to Goon Royal Navy and attempted to get a small crew up and running once more. However, he grew inactive and the crew fell through within a month. Karsh returned with a new goal, a week before the release of the Hunter Ocean. After gathering members from the Something Awful forums (known as goons), Karsh gathered more goons a few days before the release of Hunter. Preparing to ship off to the Hunter Ocean, the crew slowly grew dormant, until it completely moved. Most of the members from Goon Royal Navy are now in the Salty Mouthfuls on the Hunter Ocean. Hunter Ocean Crew: Salty Mouthfuls * Flag: Pirates of the Blackmast, Pancake Pandemic, The Eye * Positions: Senior officer, captain Transfering the Goon Royal Navy and inviting more Something Awful goons to the Hunter Ocean, Karsh and friends quickly amassed enough money for a sloop and crew. The crew was named Salty Mouthfuls to salute the original Something Awful crew on Azure of the same name. Karsh helped the goons set up stalls and sail ships until he eventually grew inactive and gave leadership of the crew to Xyphus, a fellow goon. Set in its ways, the Salty Mouthfuls kept the goon-only spirit of the original crew and grew to new heights. Karsh occasionally logs on to check what has been happening to his former crew.